Saving Clare
by MarcelletteHappens
Summary: i couldn't help it. Her inteigence, her personality, her eyes, her all together... it killed me, to see her in pain. No one deserved this, epcially not Clare... my Clare. I put my arm around her consoling her cries. "Clare,im never letting you go, never."
1. Chapter 1

_Words are just words until they're proven to be true… Actions are just actions till I have shown them to you… Thoughts are just thoughts until you can understand … Fears are just fears until they're overcome… You were just a face unpainted until you became part of the picture…Life is just life until you've started being what you want to be… My heart wasn't beating until I found out what you truly mean to me…_

* * *

"just never let me go… please." He looked down into her big blue eyes and saw that she needed him and he needed her… they needed each other… wanted each other… "Never." Held her in his arms, valuing every second of time they had. "You are my everything, I love you." She looked up at him and moved her head slightly closer. "Always and forever." She continued to tilt her head up slowly and closer, and closer and…

_Only in time can two become one, ying and yang, push and pull, dark and light, me and you..._

"Mom! I'm leaving for school!" I yelled from my bedroom, collecting my English book from a late night study session I had with Eli last night. I climbed down the stairs. "Mom?" Huh. Must be at work already… I walked to the door and placed my hand on the knob. "Well you need to be home at five for the meeting tonight!" I stopped. Mom…fighting…again…with dad.

"I don't care! You have to be here!" I sighed and opened the door to outside, I didn't want- didn't need to hear more… I looked and saw a jet black vintage hearse blasting dead hand parked in front of my house. "Edwards!" Eli called "you coming?"

I walked over to the passenger door and opened it. "Do I really have a choice?"

"No not really. Get in."

I sighed… it wasn't that I didn't want to be with Eli, it's just… he doesn't need to know, but of course he's gunna ask and I'm gunna have to tell him. And last night… why couldn't he just admit it… admit he liked me too… more than friends. Why couldn't he! "kay." I hopped in and closed the door.

"What's wrong blue eyes, you alright?" he asked, I looked up into his eyes and saw concern and worry. I sighed once again. Eli and his magical eyes… his magical, hypnotic eyes… his-… I heard a laugh… I zoned back in, I was staring… I quickly darted my eyes to the floor and pulled hair behind my ear. "umm, yeah, just… parents fighting again…"

"er… well at least it's Friday." I heard a voice say. I peered behind me to see Adam lying on the backseat with his hat pulled over his eyes to block the sun out.

"great." I said blandly.

"C'mon Clare we'll do something fun this weekend." Adam said. I sighed once again. Eli put his hand on my shoulder; I looked over to his face, still filled with concern. "Clare…"

"Let's just get to school. Can we?"

Eli nodded and we drove off.

* * *

Ugh. I turned and looked out the window the ride to school. Eli was never clear on anything… He gave me looks, concerned ones and sad ones and sarcastic ones… and loving ones… and everything he said and a hint of mystery and deception. He boggled my mind, just the very being of Eli. Even the slightest touch, the quickest glance the smallest word, made my heart jump and stomach flip. He made it so hard to sit next to him and not act like an idiot. _Very_ hard.

If only I could help her… seeing her squirm because of me was one thing that was amusing because I knew I made her uncomfortable… but seeing her in pain was one thing, one thing that I could not stand. Her being upset, her being scared, and her in pain, it made my heart sink. I didn't like it. Clare sat with her head towards the wind the whole ride so all I could hear was Adam's very off key singing.

We pulled up into the schools parking lot, Clare finally tore away from the window. God… what was she thinking about? I stopped the car, even though the radio went off Adam's singing went on. I picked up my English book and threw it at him. "dude." He pulled his hat off his eyes and sat up. "oh. We here already?" I looked at him, annoyed… but he was just being Adam. "Yeah, were here." Clare grabbed her books and opened her door. "Thanks for the ride."She said quietly before walking off into the school even ignoring her friend Alli. "Wow she must be really upset man; she even passed on that little annoying girl that she hangs with." Adam said rubbing his eyes. I turned back to see her walking towards the school. "I know… I'm worried." I saw her glance towards where we were parked; she looked upset I could see it in her big blue eyes. No more games, I need to tell Clare… She walked into school and disappeared. The little Indian girl Alli came running towards my car, stopping and glaring at me, angrily. "What's wrong with Clare?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy, sorry it took so long, i had uploading problems and had to wait till the computer guy came over so.. tell me what you think of chapter two in Saving Clare.**

* * *

"What's wrong with Clare?" I asked angrily. I didn't have to be nice to him. He hurt Clare. Well… most likely. I felt the anger grow inside me. He just sat there staring at the school shaking his head. "tell me!" I demanded. Looked up at me, "I don't know." I saw sadness and confusion grow in his eyes. Wow. Didn't know Eli had emotions, well… I guess we all have 'em. I strutted away from the car to the school, I sucked in my bottom lip and walked through the doors. Okay… now to look for Clare, I scurried through the halls to Clare's locker. "Clare! Clare!" I called. I reached her locker, "what's wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong Alli."

"Yes there is! Eli can even tell! He's scared for you Clare."

"He doesn't seem to care about me at all."

"Are you kidding me? Are you seriously kidding me?"

"No Alli! No I'm not!"

"Clare…"

"he doesn't! if he does then why doesn't he tell me! He plays around with me, has no concern about I feel about him! We always get so close and then he pulls away. It's like dangling a carrot in front of a bunny and as soon as the bunny thinks they got it, the carrots gone! It's like he's laughing in my face every time, like he wants to hurt me."

"Clare! He doesn't wasn't to hurt you Clare, He cares so deeply about you I can tell! He wants everything for you! And he wants you! He, himself is intimidated by you. He's never met someone like you, there's only one Clare Edwards in the world that can overcome all the black and the death-obsession in Elijah Goldsworthy, and you're what frightens him! He doesn't want to lose you!"

Clare was still, shock in her eyes. She closed her locker and walked away in the other direction. I had always gone for a guy that was the straight-shooter, the one that came with no problems but no guarantees. My taste changed up constantly but they're had to be more than just a pretty face, even if everyone didn't believe that, that's what I knew and instilled in myself-values.

"Hey Hun, it's time to get to class." Drew came up from behind and put his arm around me. "Hey you okay?"

"Oh…yeah, fine." I grabbed his hand and walked off the class. I come off as simple and easy to read, just because no one bothers to see between the lines and see how complex I really am. Although I have Drew now, He's not going to be here forever. I am _jealous_ of Clare.

* * *

Science had just ended, I walked down the hallway; I saw couples like Holly J and Sav, Zane and… is that Riley? Even KC and Jenna, the two people I dread the most in the world, all happy. I avoided all today, Alli, Adam, Eli, and everyone had a reason to avoid, alli was annoying, Adam was going to try and get me to talk to Eli, and Eli… Well he's a whole nother problem. I sat alone at lunch at the dot, which was stupid because peter came over every five seconds with a Darcy related question.

"CLARE!" I jumped when the voice called my name. It was Adam. I stared back around and fast. "CLARE! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! CLARE!" He caught up to me and grabbed my shoulder. "Clare!"

"Adam, leave me alone!"

"Eli's hurt!"


End file.
